Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's Greed!
by LokiKittyLaufey
Summary: Ling Yao tries to convince Greed to play a new game that everyone has been talking about. What happens when Greed finally agrees to play? R&R!


**Let's play Five Nights at Freddy's Greed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB or FNAF's!**

"Please Greed just one game?" the young Xingnese prince whined and begged as he clung onto the slightly annoyed avarice.

"For the last time Ling no! Now get the hell off of me you piss ant!"

"Please!" the prince begged again with a pout in which the avarice's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ugh! Fine one game that's it!" he growled. "After that you leave me alone got it?"

"Yay!" Ling cheered as he let go of the homunculus and sat down in a chair in front of the computer along with Greed.

"What the hell are we playing?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's." Ling grinned ear to ear as he watched the other male open the game. Greed sighed as he saw the window for the game that the see was making him play and frowned when he saw the start menu of the game.

Greed clicked new game and saw what looked like a newspaper on the screen with an advertisement for Help Wanted article that was circled in red and had a picture of what looked like an animatronic bear.

"_**Freddy Frazier's Pizza, Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work nightshift. **_

_**12am to 6am**_

_**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. **_

_**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment **_

_**$120 a week"**_

Greed frowned as he read the advertisement and narrowed his eyes as it faded away and "12am 1st night" showed on the screen and next there's what looked like an office with a desk and a fan near the corner and papers/flyers pinned to the wall.

"The hell is this bullshit? What the fuck am I supposed to do?" he looked over at Ling. The prince just shrugged not knowing either. Greed slightly growled in annoyance but soon figured out the controls and clicked on the cameras and looked around each room that each camera showed. So far nothing was catching his interest as he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me again why the hell I'm playing this boring crap?" he retorted as he looked around in the office at both of the dark empty doorways and checked his battery life that was in the bottom left hand corner of the screen that read power left 95%.

"Cause you said that you would play if I leave you alone." Replied the prince as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Greed just rolled his violet eyes in return as he placed his elbow on the computer desk and leaned his chin onto his palm and sighed. The avarice continued to flip through the cameras still nothing caught his attention until he clicked on cam 5 and saw an animatronic purple rabbit.

"The hell….? That wasn't there before…" he mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Was it?" he looked at the prince that was next to him who also looked confused as he leaned forward slightly to look at the screen better.

Frowning he looked back at the computer and flipped through the cameras again and stopped at cam 1A. His eyes widen. The room that had the animatronics was empty and the robotic characters gone.

"What the fuck….."

"T-there gone..?"

Greed exited out of the cameras and looked around the office only to find that it was empty as usual. He looked at his battery life and saw that it was at 55%. After checking the office he clicked on the cameras and quickly flipped through them. Greed slightly jumped as Ling let out a shriek and clung to the homunculus next to him as they both saw on the screen what looked like to be an animatronic duck that was wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat" looking up at them on cam 6 with its mouth slightly open.

"T-that wasn't there before!" Ling slightly whimpered and looked at Greed who was glaring at him. "What- oh sorry"

Once Ling let go of him, Greed looked back at the screen and checked the office again. His battery life now at 40%. See nothing in the office again he clicked on the cameras and saw that the duck was still were him and Ling last saw him on cam 6. He then flipped through the rest only to see nothing. Ten minutes went by and Greed kept checking the cameras and office only to see that nothing else has happened so far. The time in upper right hand corner was 4am only two hours left before the end of the first night he thought. Sighing he once again clicked on cam 4B and quickly face palmed Ling as the prince let out another shriek and tried to jump on the avarice only to get a palm to the face. The Duck had moved again and was looking at them.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Ling whimpered as he rubbed his face and looked at Greed.

"I told you not to jump on me piss ant." He mumbled as he focused on the screen. "The ducks gone again..."

"What?" Ling looked at the screen and frowned as they saw that cam 4B was an empty room with no sing of the duck anywhere. Ling watched as Greed checked the office and then the cameras again. As Greed clicked on the cameras not even two clicks, Ling fell out of his chair screaming and Greed's fist that was covered by his ultimate shield went through the screen of the computer as he stood glaring at the screen.

The duck had popped up out of nowhere on the screen screaming frightening the Xingnese prince and the Avarice.

-**The End- **


End file.
